1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to an improved method of delivering setup instructions for data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to providing setup instructions which are simple to understand and tailored to an individual setup.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Operating costs may be reduced by providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of public records online.
The largest segment of the consuming public does not currently have access to these resources. Such consumers are typically either unable or unmotivated to acquire both the requisite hardware and software and the necessary computer skills for taking advantage of these resources. There is a need for low cost data processing systems which are simple to operate, allowing users without computer skills the opportunity to access the Internet. This need is being addressed, to some extent, by "WebTV" systems.
In designing a low cost, simple data processing system, however, it is necessary to presume that the target user is unsophisticated and/or inexperienced. Therefore the operation of the data processing system must be both simple and intuitive, requiring little or no technical sophistication on the part of the user. In this regard, it would be advantageous to provide setup instructions for newly purchased data processing systems which are simple to understand, easy to follow, and tailored to each individual setup.
Conventional data processing systems are sold with little or no setup instructions. Typically a purchaser receives a small bundle of technical documentation, but little or no guidance on how to connect monitors, keyboards, etc. In cases where such setup instructions are provided, they are usually cryptic written instructions with diagrams and terminology confusing to a novice. Moreover, written instructions invariably contain descriptions of alternatives or peculiarities which may be irrelevant to a specific setup.
Even in the simplest data processing systems, some tangible, electrical connections and some software settings are required to in setting up the system. A system may not become fully operational, or the system may not perform to its capacity level, until such connections and settings are established. Without clear, concise, and easy to follow instructions which walk a user through the setup process, a novice user may not be able to set up a newly purchased data processing system. Technical service or assistance may be required, increasing the cost of the data processing system to the user and the manufacturer.
Graphical user interfaces may also be somewhat cryptic. The information conveyed by the graphical nature of an icon and any associated description is typically fairly limited. Therefore it would be beneficial to provide a user of a data processing system with additional information regarding the function of an icon.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide setup instructions in a manner which any user can easily follow, without any advance technical knowledge. It would also be desirable to provide these instructions through medium which does not rely on a user's reading skills. It would further be advantageous if the setup instructions communicated to the user were automatically tailored for each individual setup. Such a method of delivering setup instructions could save a user time and frustration, and also facilitate proper setup of the data processing system.